Amor prohibido
by Esteicy
Summary: Porque cuando amas a alguien no te importa si está bien o mal, la pasión y el amor son cosas que no controlas /AU/ Este fic participa en el Reto #5: "Fusión de mundos" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza".
**Dis:** _Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Disney y Dreamworks._

 **Saludos gente hermosa, aquí vengo con un fic que escribí con rapidez, la verdad lo venía maquinando desde hace tiempo, pero plasmarlo fue algo complicado, porque el resultado final nunca me terminaba de convencer.**

 **Este es un AU que se centra en Pitch y Elsa, una pareja que la verdad me gusta mucho, en este AU ellos llevan un romance prohibido, pero el amor que se tienen hace que todo valga la pena.**

 **Siendo sincera, yo quería participar con un Jackunzel y un Mericup, pero las cosas simplemente no se dieron, pero estoy feliz con este pequeño Pilsa.**

 **Sin más, a leer mi amores.**

La joven se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama, su cuerpo desnudo mostraba en sectores que usualmente se escondían de la vista pública una serie de marcas propias de una noche de pasión, su sonrisa radiante también era un testimonio de aquel encuentro clandestino.

Sus manos se entretenían en armar y desarmar una trenza que dejaba descansar en su hombro, juego que detuvo cuando sintió una mano acariciarle suavemente el final de la espalda, provocándole una sonrisa que no fue capaz de disimular.

—Buenos días, mi amor —susurró volteando a ver al hombre que apenas hace unos segundos había despertado.

—Buenos días, mi reina —respondió él con esa voz tersa que tanto la enloquecía.

La rubia se recostó y se apegó contra el cuerpo de su amante, aspirando su aroma y sintiendo la calidez que su cuerpo irradiaba.

—¿Cómo has dormido? —preguntó el pelinegro mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica con suavidad.

—¿Acaso he despertado? Me gusta creer que sigo en un sueño…porque estoy contigo —murmuró ella sonriendo con dulzura.

—¿Cómo sabes que no es una pesadilla? —ironizó él mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

—Bésame y entonces estaré segura de que es un sueño maravilloso, como el de anoche —dijo con seguridad, un segundo después sus labios eran poseídos por los del hombre.

El contacto era suave, delicado y romántico, un contraste con los besos salvajes y apasionados que había recibido esa misma noche. Cuando se separaron su sonrisa era más grande y en su mirada se leía la felicidad absoluta.

—Te amo…no te imaginas cuanto —dijo acurrucándose contra su pecho con ternura, sintiéndose segura entre sus brazos fuertes.

—Me lo imagino, porque yo te amo con la misma fuerza, mi querida Elsa —aseguró él, deleitándose con el aroma invernal de su piel, esa piel que tanto gozaba sentir.

Ella levantó la vista de a poco, fijándose en cada pequeño detalle que sus ojos podrían haber pasado por alto alguna vez, acariciando con lentitud la pálida piel de su pecho y cuello, hasta llegar a esos orbes color ámbar que la observaban en silencio.

Entonces sonrió y él quedó prendado de la dulzura que reflejaban sus ojos, tan brillantes, tan inocentes, tan paradójicamente seductores. Simplemente se quedaron contemplando el rostro ajeno con detenimiento, queriendo grabar en sus memorias cada ínfimo detalle, casi como tomando una fotografía.

De repente el sonido de un celular apuñaló el cuarto, matando toda la magia que se había acumulado a su alrededor, Elsa sólo resopló y se abrazó más al cuerpo masculino.

—No…no, haz que pare, no quiero que esto acabe, por favor…sólo un poco más —rogó casi con desesperación, pero el mayor suspiró sabiendo bien que su bello momento había acabado.

—Elsa, me temo que tienes que irte, tu hermana debe estar preocupada —murmuró con pesar, separando con cuidado a la chica de su cuerpo.

—No…no me interesa, sólo quiero estar contigo un poco más —pidió, pero él se levantó a pesar de su mirada y sus súplicas, y le entregó el celular que ella simplemente cortó y silenció lanzándolo a un costado—. Odio tener que volver a esta rutina maldita, Pitch ¿por qué no podemos simplemente decir la verdad de lo nuestro? Estoy cansada de tener que escondernos —dijo ella con rabia e impotencia, viendo como él empezaba a vestirse con las prendas que se hallaban regadas por la habitación.

—Tú sabes bien porqué no podemos hacer eso, Elsa —dijo él con cansancio, esta charla ya la habían tenido antes, y una parte muy grande de él no deseaba tenerla de nuevo.

—Lo sé —se quejó ella acostándose una vez más y cubriendo su cabeza con las sabanas—. Pero me duele no poder tomarte de la mano en los pasillos de la universidad, ni poder besarte de vez en cuando…todo porque eres mi maestro ¿por qué tenías que ser justamente mi profesor? —se lamentó, maldiciendo internamente al mundo por ser tan injusto.

—No olvides la diferencia de edad y el que yo sea casado —agregó él con amargura, recogiendo la ropa de la mujer y dejándola en una silla cercana—. Además de que tú eres una estudiante modelo y de tu desempeño y comportamiento intachable depende tu beca y de paso la de tu hermana —lo último ya lo dijo con ironía, aunque era cierto.

—No estás ayudando —bufó ella con molestia, descubriendo su cabeza—. La diferencia no es tanta, son sólo diez años…o doce, no recuerdo y no importa. Además tu matrimonio está muerto desde hace años, tú mismo lo dijiste —agregó tratando de convencerse de que lo que hacía no era tan malo.

—Cierto, pero bruja o no, Gothel sigue siendo mi mujer a ojos de esta gentuza, quedarías mal si se supiera lo nuestro —dijo cruzándose de brazos y lanzando un suspiro.

—Divórciate —sugirió ella.

—Lo haré, tenlo por seguro —aseguró mirándola fijamente—. Gradúate —contraatacó con humor, haciendo que ella soltara una leve risa.

—También lo haré, puedes estar seguro —respondió y se puso de pie yendo enseguida por su ropa y colocándosela con lentitud, tratando de aplazar lo más posible su marcha de aquella cabaña en la mitad de la nada…su lugar secreto.

Cuando empezó a colocarse la blusa Pitch se acercó, abrazándola por la cintura y besando su cuello y hombros, haciendo que ella riera mientras se dejara.

—¿Algún día el mundo nos dejará en paz? —preguntó ella con esperanza.

—Si no, entonces huiremos a un lugar donde nadie nos encuentre —respondió él besando su piel nívea con delicadeza.

—Un palacio de hielo —sugirió con tono travieso.

—O una mazmorra de sombras —murmuró en su oído.

Entonces ella se volteó y unió sus labios en un beso profundo, que buscaba dejar dicho todo lo que las palabras no podían expresar con la suficiente rapidez.

Salieron de la cabaña y se fueron a sus respectivos autos, Elsa subió y mandó un beso a su amante con la mano, él le sonrió levemente y ella empezó a conducir en dirección a su hogar. Una parte de la rubia todavía se sorprendía al pensar en este romance que estaba llevando, algo prohibido, malo a los ojos del mundo, pero tan dulce para los de ella.

Pitch era un sujeto complicado y distante, a menudo lo asociaban con las pesadillas debido al pánico que sembraba entre sus estudiantes, pero Elsa había aprendido a encontrar la luz en aquella mirada siempre fría y seria, le había enseñado lo que era amar y desear a una mujer, lo había cambiado…tanto como él a ella. La rubia siempre fue una niña insegura y tímida, hasta que conoció a Pitch, él la hacía sentir segura, cuando el pelinegro la miraba sentía como si el miedo se dejase domar, estaba allí pero ya no la asfixiaba.

 _Eso hacía el amor._

Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios mientras conducía, al detenerse en un semáforo aprovechó para responder los mensajes de Anna.

"Perdona que no respondiera, me quedé dormida"

"Uf, que alivio, pensé que te había ocurrido algo…con los chicos pensamos ir a pasear en la tarde ¿te sumas?"

"Claro, deja que me arregle y voy"

Le mandó un beso a su querida hermana menor y continuó su camino a casa, ojalá algún día pudiera decirle la verdad sobre su relación. En su mente se hizo presente la imagen de sus amigos y amigas, todos seres muy queridos para ella, y no pudo evitar pensar en cómo reaccionarían cuando supieran la verdad sobre ella y el temido maestro…esperaba que fuera una buena reacción.

Entonces su mente evocó a Pitch y supo con certeza una cosa…estaba dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier obstáculo si al final del camino estaba una vida feliz junto a ese hombre…porque lo amaba y él a ella, no importaba más nada.

Y algún día podrían ir de la mano y orgullosos por la calle, quizás ese día no fuera hoy ni mañana, pero lo juraba por su nombre, ese día iba a llegar.

 **Bien, es un final abierto...me gusta ewe(?**

 **Estuve tentada a escribir un encuentro sexual entre estos dos, pero simplemente no llegó la inspiración, así que me incline por algo más bien romántico con tintes eroticos, a fin de cuentas me gusta el romance en grandes cantidades xD**

 **Cualquier clase de duda, sugerencia o comentario lo pueden dejar en forma de review mis queridos nwn**


End file.
